1. Technical Field
The following relates generally to sling straps on weapons, and, in particular to a device which can be used together with the sling for safe and efficient weapon storage.
2. State of the Art
Slings may be present on any weapon but are primarily used on long-barrel firearms such as rifles and shotguns. Slings are used, among other things, to carry the weapon while walking or running, and to steady the weapon while aiming and firing.
When a weapon 10 is stored, as depicted in FIG. 1, slings may easily become entangled with other weapons, gear, the storage rack itself, and other nearby objects, creating inconvenience and significant safety hazards. For example, in military and law enforcement situations, tangled slings on stored weapons create difficulty in rapid, safe deployment of these weapons. When pulling the weapon free from its storage configuration, the user may need to stop and physically separate a loose or extra length of sling from the weapon storage rack and/or from various other gear. This may significantly delay deployment of the weapon. Consequently, an entangled weapon sling will place the troop, law enforcement officer or third-party victim(s) in increased danger due to the delay.
With civilian (including but not limited to recreational target shooting and hunting), military, and law enforcement use, entangled slings on stored weapons are a safety hazard. Deployment may dislodge adjacent stored weapons, creating the chance accidental discharge resulting in death or serious injury. At the very least, any loose length of sling 20, as depicted in FIG. 2, may get caught on gear, gun storage racks, etc. and are a nuisance to untangle.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that permits the safe and rapid deployment of weapons 10 from side-by-side storage racks, from police vehicles, or from any other storage method for use by military, police, and/or citizens without the sling strap from these weapons 10 becoming entangled with objects or other weapons.